


Что-то не так с Милтом

by Larina



Category: Battle Creek (TV)
Genre: Drama, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Slash, Trust Issues
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22693696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larina/pseuds/Larina
Summary: ...а Расс, конечно же, чувствует себя полностью обязанным влезть в его жизнь.
Relationships: Russ Agnew & Milt Chamberlain
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Это место проклято нахуй.
> 
> "начинаю полагать, что я проклят: почему каждый раз, когда я начинаю писать драматик, у меня выходит какая-то ебаная комедия с клоунами?"

До Расса доходит, что что-то не так, примерно через пару недель после того, как Милтон, оправившийся после операции, возвращается в офис. Это всё тот же отвратительно раздражающий Милтон Чемберлен, улыбающийся своей тошнотворно жизнерадостной улыбочкой — Расс обычно расшифровывает её как «смотрите, я желаю вам только добра и вы должны мне доверять!» — и не изменяющий белоснежным выглаженным рубашкам, дорогому одеколону и неприлично дорогим часам.  
Это больше не тот Милтон Чемберлен. Расс чувствует это в воде, Расс чувствует это в земле, Расс ощущает это в воздухе.  
Расс бы скорее откусил себе уши, чем смог сказать, что именно ему не нравится, но… короче, что-то не так с Милтом. «А когда с Милтом вообще что-то было так?» — спрашивает себя Расс и паскудно ухмыляется. Правильно, с Милтом вечно всё идёт наперекосяк, с самого его прибытия в Батл Крик, и дёрнул же его чёрт. Так много отдалённых штатов в Америке, так много маленьких городков. Так много мест, куда можно убежать от прошлого. Но Милт приехал в Батл Крик, и прошлое его догнало. Расс ухмыляется ещё более паскудно.

Короче, Расс Эгнью не особо понятлив — но он всё ещё более понятлив, чем его сослуживцы. Хотя бы потому, что никто из них не валялся с Милтом в одном на двоих багажнике и не слушал его исповеди. А Расс валялся и слушал, такая уж его тяжёлая судьба. Поэтому, когда в конце рабочего дня он аккуратным движением берёт зашедшего в их часть офиса по своим федеральным делам Милта за плечо и выводит в холл, не настораживается никто — даже не в меру любопытная Эрин.  
Милтон, прислонившись спиной к стене, смотрит на него с вежливо-удивлённым видом, который он наверняка — Расс готов поставить на это свой значок — тренировал перед зеркалом вечерами. И только в глазах у Милта, в самой глубине зрачков, плещется что-то такое, что Расс назвал бы медленно застывающей сталью. Или ледяным озером. Глубоким озером с тонкой коркой льда. Расс никогда не был особенно силён в сравнениях.  
Некуда отступать, думает Расс.  
— Милт, что с тобой происходит? — спрашивает он самым незаинтересованным тоном (что, агент, думаете, вы один тренируетесь перед зеркалом?) — и видит, как в ту же секунду Милт неуловимо подбирается, как перед ударом или прыжком, внешне оставаясь таким же расслабленным и вежливо удивлённым.  
— О чём ты, Расс? Всё прекрасно! — отвечает он, улыбаясь. Убедительно врать он так и не научился.  
В глазах у Милта — стальные тросы. Тросы бьют Рассу прямо в лицо, рассекают почти до кости.  
Ладно, прекрасно так прекрасно, думает Расс. Хлопает Милтона по плечу, издевательски-вежливо поправляет ему галстук, разворачивается и, чуть ли не печатая шаг, уходит к своему столу. Чёрт с тобой, Милт, ты уже не маленький. Хочешь опять скрывать свои страшные тайны — ради бога. Я в этом больше не участвую. Пошёл-ты-к-чёрту-агент-Чемберлен. Вот так.

Расс в этом не участвует. Он не подходит к Милту больше ни разу, кроме как по делам, связанным с работой. Не рассказывает никому о том, что, если поймать взгляд Милта тогда, когда тот уходит в свои мысли, то в глазах у него такая смертная тоска, что хоть вешайся. Что бы там ни происходило — это его не касается, не касается, не касается.

Милтон подходит сам. Он приглашает его выпить пива вечером — такое традиционное приглашение, которое Расс никогда не принимает — и Расс, конечно же, отказывается. То, что Милт вскрыл ему свой ужасный секрет, ещё не делает их лучшими друзьями. Чего не сделаешь в стрессовой ситуации. И то, что Расс спас Милту жизнь — Расс не любит приуменьшать свои заслуги — тоже не делает. Это всего лишь часть их работы. Сегодня ты кого-нибудь спас, завтра этот кто-нибудь спас тебя, послезавтра опять твоя очередь — и что теперь, спиться совсем?  
Это такой ритуал, вот и всё.  
В ритуале что-то идёт не по плану.  
Услышав отказ, Милт пожимает плечами с таким видом, будто это его и вправду обижает, и ровным голосом произносит:  
— Ладно, я всё равно начну. Захочешь присоединиться — адрес знаешь.  
А потом разворачивается и, жутко фальшиво насвистывая популярный мотивчик, уходит, улыбаясь и не оборачиваясь.  
Расс остаётся. У Расса слишком много дел.

В девятом часу вечера Расс поднимает покрасневшие глаза от монитора. Офис опустел, за окнами почти стемнело, и Рассу тоже пора поехать домой, бессмысленно полистать телевизионные каналы пару часов и лечь спать с пустой головой и шумом в ушах — но какая-то шальная мысль заставляет его сначала схватиться за телефон, а потом расхохотаться, так и не набрав номер: приехать к Милту без предупреждения — замечательная идея. По крайней мере, кажется таковой в тишине офиса с выключенным верхним освещением.

Милт до сих пор не сменил квартиру — но Расс явно не тот, кто будет судить его за такую беспечность. Рассу плевать.

Если Милт имел в виду «я тут нажрусь, пожалуй», когда говорил «начну без тебя» — то тогда всё в порядке, своего слова он явно не нарушил. Ещё с порога, в свете экрана огромного телевизора, Расс видит, последовательно: низкий столик, уставленный пивными банками. Гордо возвышающуюся над ними почти опустевшую бутылку виски — дорогого, конечно же, как будто от бутылки за двести баксов голова наутро будет болеть меньше, чем от бутылки за пятнадцать. Как бы не так. Потом длинные ноги владельца квартиры, закинутые на стол. Потом — пистолет в руке Милта, почти приставленный к гладко выбритому подбородку. Почти — но не совсем.  
Расс понимает, сразу же понимает всё. Он видел такое множество раз, ему не привыкать. В случае Милта он даже знает причину — и поэтому знает, что говорить. Чёрта с два, ничего он не знает.  
Он не кричит и не дёргается. Медленно опускает портфель на пол. Проходит плавным крадущимся шагом поближе. Милт замечает его, косит расфокусированно пьяным глазом. Воздух вокруг них будто загустевает, пропитанный алкогольными парами и нервным напряжением. Первым делом Расс, не отрывая взгляда от Милтона, подбирает со стола пульт и отрубает телевизору звук. После аккордов заставки музыкального шоу наступившая тишина кажется оглушительной. Пистолет в руке Милта дрожит. Расс подходит ближе. Медленно, очень медленно садится на диван. Еще медленнее протягивает руку — и выхватывает пистолет. Слава богу, недоумок не держал палец на спусковом крючке.  
Принцип, никогда ещё не подводивший Рассела Эгнью: если можно отобрать пушку вместо того, чтобы тратить время на долгие душеспасительные уговоры — то нужно просто отобрать пушку.  
В глазах у Милта никаких ледяных озёр и стальных тросов, один лишь алкоголь плещется. Расс вздыхает, ставит пистолет на предохранитель, засовывает его за ремень брюк, подхватывает тяжеленного Милта и тащит его в ванную, топить в ледяной воде. Накрылся твой отдых, приятель, думает Расс. Дома бы пива попил.

Рассел мерно отсчитывает шестьдесят секунд и только тогда выпускает голову отчаянно отплёвывающегося Милта и закручивает кран. Рубашка Расса после борьбы с хорошо подготовленным агентом ФБР, не настроенным на принятие холодных ванн в это время суток, похожа на половую тряпку, рубашка Милта вообще уже ни на что не похожа, вечер безнадёжно испорчен — и винить в этом Расс, разумеется, собирается Милта. Потому что — кто, скажите на милость, пытается наложить на себя руки, когда ждет гостей? …Тот, кто хочет, чтобы его остановили, понимает Расс и съезжает по стенке на пол, чувствуя себя бесконечно старым. Такая рулетка: придёт помощь — будем жить, не придёт — завтра найдут с вышибленными мозгами, на всё воля господа. Милт, устав маячить наверху, сползает по стенке, спиной собирая в пути все полотенца, и устраивается рядом с Рассом, чувствуя себя на полу вполне комфортно. Потом заговорщически наклоняется к нему и говорит очень трезвым голосом, который бывает только у очень пьяных людей:  
— Ты мне жизнь спас. Опять. Хочешь пива? Ещё осталось.  
И вот тогда Расс делает то, о чём мечтал все эти долгие месяцы: коротко, почти не замахиваясь, бьёт Милта по зубам, мечтая если не сломать челюсть, так хоть пару зубов выбить.

Зубы он, конечно, не выбивает. Потому что после долгого тяжёлого рабочего дня подраться с человеком, который вот только что пытался застрелиться, да еще и на ногах от количества выпитого едва стоит — развлечение не из лучших. Так что Расс плюёт на всё. Оставляет Милта в покое и в ванной, проходит в гостиную, хватает со стола уцелевшую жестянку с пивом — и гори оно всё огнём, гори всё огнём.  
До самого утра Расс спит на диване нервно и чутко, подложив оба пистолета — свой и Милтона — под подушку.


	2. Chapter 2

Первое, что Расс видит после пробуждения — Милт, вернувшийся с утренней пробежки и стягивающий на пороге кроссовки, такой бодрый, будто и не напился вчера до полусмерти. Расс, неизвестно зачем проверив наличие под подушкой обоих пистолетов, садится на диване, растирая затёкшую спину; диван хоть и баснословно дорогой, как и всё в этом доме, но для комфортного сна не годится совершенно.  
И вот теперь Расс точно потребует объяснений.

С объяснениями выходит не очень. Милт проходит мимо него в ванную, бросая «доброе утро» с таким видом, будто ничего-ничего не произошло, и Рассу ничего не остаётся, кроме как отправиться на кухню за кофе: не стоять же под дверью, ожидая, пока Чемберлен соизволит до него снизойти.

Милт появляется на кухне, когда Расс уже успевает включить плиту, выбрать из десяти сортов кофе, наличествующих в шкафчике, наименее пафосный, и даже разлить сваренный напиток по кружкам. Сидя в просторной светлой кухне с дымящейся кружкой в руке, ему вовсе не хочется требовать объяснений и выяснять отношения с Милтом — как будто у них могут быть какие-то отношения, упаси бог! …Но Милт определённо заслуживает хорошей головомойки. Потому что в этот раз это был пистолет, а в следующий раз он под машину кинется — и всё, у водителя душевная травма и срок, а у Милта лакированный гроб и венки на могиле.  
Поэтому Расс встречает его фразой: «Ну и ублюдок же ты!» — и испытывает от этого чистейшее удовольствие.  
Милт, впрочем, обращает на него внимания прискорбно мало: гораздо больше его интересует кружка с кофе.  
Прикончив напиток в два долгих глотка, Милтон, наконец, поднимает глаза на Расса, пребывающего теперь в растерянности: повторяться не в его обычаях, а кроме как ублюдком, Милта и назвать нельзя.  
— Да, я ублюдок. Ещё раз доброе утро, — спокойно замечает Милт, отставляя кружку в сторону. — Обсудим мои черты характера?  
Ох уж эти сеансы психотерапии.  
Расс взрывается, конечно.  
— Да чёрта с два мы обсудим! Ты со своим комплексом вины у меня уже вот где сидишь! — орёт он на Милта и яростно пилит ребром ладони шею, наглядно показывая, где именно у него сидит Чемберлен.  
Милт успокаивающе поднимает ладони:  
— Тише, тише. Да, признаю, вчера я был не вполне… — он мнётся в поисках нужного слова, но так его и не находит. — В общем, приношу свои извинения за случившееся.  
— Да пошёл ты со своими извинениями! — выплёвывает Расс и всё-таки роняет кружку и расплёскивает кофе. Да ну и чёрт с ним, всё равно уже остыл.  
Расс тоже уже остыл: он просто не умеет долго держать злость — особенно на Милта. Поэтому, когда тот догоняет его, стоящего вниз головой на пороге, и спрашивает: «Подвезти?», помахивая ключами от машины, Расс разгибается от своих ботинок и соглашается, конечно.

По дороге до машины Милт молчалив и задумчив, и Расс не торопится его разговорить. Расс Эгнью не особо понятлив, имеет проблемы с управлением гневом, он не самый лучший коп в этом штате (да ладно, с некоторых пор он даже не самый лучший коп в этом городе) — но кое-чему за месяцы общения с Милтом он всё же научился. Не всегда стоит торопиться колоть подозреваемого. Иногда можно подождать — и он раскроется сам. Лёд в глазах Милтона Чемберлена тает. Расс бы и под прицелом не смог сказать, почему его это радует — радует несколько сильнее, чем ему бы хотелось.

Однако, помимо всего вышеперечисленного, к списку достоинств Рассела Эгнью не относится также долготерпение. Расс выдерживает паузу ровно до посадки в автомобиль. Там же усаживается на сиденье так, будто планирует провести в этой машине остаток дней своих, пристёгивается с небывалой тщательностью и заявляет:  
— Всё, Милт. Отсрочка вышла. Или ты прямо сейчас рассказываешь мне всё — вообще всё, я имею в виду — либо можешь попытаться выкинуть меня из машины, и наблюдение за этим, готов поспорить, доставит немало приятных минут твоим соседям.  
Милт покоряется судьбе с тяжким вздохом. Складывает ладони на руль, отстукивает пальцами какой-то сложный ритм. Говорит, дёргая уголком губ в улыбке, больше похожей на нервный тик:  
— Расс, не у тебя одного проблемы с доверием.  
Расс вскидывается негодующе — на самом деле, больше распаляя себя для долгого спора. Видит бог, он настроен абсолютно серьёзно. Ему надоело чувствовать себя привязанным к часовой бомбе со сломанными часами: не знаешь, когда рванёт. Ему надоело чувствовать себя привязанным к Милту — и ждать, рванёт ли эта бомба.  
Вот только Милт не настроен на долгий спор. Он в последний раз бьёт кончиками пальцев по рулю — и бросается в монолог с разбега, как в ледяную воду. Он говорит, вообще не интонируя, так тихо, что Рассу приходится вслушиваться, чтобы различить слова:  
— Расс, ты же всё знаешь сам. Ты про меня в принципе знаешь всё — я бы и на исповеди столько не выдал. Да, я слабак. Я пытаюсь искупить то, что сделал — то, чего не смог не допустить, — шесть чёртовых лет пытаюсь… Но знаешь, Расс, это не работает. Это не чаши весов, где хорошими поступками можно перевесить плохие. Это просто две разных коробки. Одна коробка для Милта, который спасает жизни людей, находит преступников и ежемесячно перечисляет некоторую сумму в благотворительные фонды, — и вторая коробка для Милта, который убил ребёнка. Я это заслужил, Расс. Всё это. Это было бы честно.  
Расс смотрит на него, как на идиота. Они это уже проходили, разве нет? Ну, вот это вот стремление Чемберлена побыстрее покончить с жизнью — и гори оно всё, ага. Ладно, видимо, придётся объяснять. Расс втолковывает Милту медленно, почти ласково, как ребёнку:  
— Я уже говорил тебе: ты ни в чём не виноват. Вообще ни в чём, кроме своей дурости. И, скажи на милость, с чего ты взял, что это — все эти твои корзины, коробки, чаши, что ты там имел в виду? — не работает? Для агента ФБР ты удивительно наивен, Милт Чемберлен. На самом деле это работает именно так, как нужно. Ты просто наполняешь коробку хорошими поступками — и при этом не забываешь о том, что есть вторая. Она всегда будет, Милт. Просто с ней нужно научиться жить. Как Ким живёт со знанием, что не смогла уберечь сына, когда он связался с плохой компанией и натворил дел. Как все живут. Не у всех эта коробка такая страшная, но так они все и не ты. Ты-то должен справиться. И — если уж на то пошло — ты вовсе не слабак. Я видел немного людей сильнее тебя — ну, я знаю, о чём говорю. В общем, приятель, давай ты так больше не будешь поступать? И в следующий раз, как припрёт, сразу мне скажешь, а не станешь опять изображать гордого волка-одиночку. А ещё лучше — и я не верю, что это говорю я! — запишись к психотерапевту.  
Милт, едва дождавшись конца монолога, медленно поднимает уголки губ в недоверчивой улыбке — и это определённо не та «я желаю вам только добра и так далее», которую он приберегает для всех остальных. Расс, уже набирающий воздуха в грудь для продолжения, попёрхивается этим же самым воздухом и смотрит на Милтона осуждающе. Лёд таял — но не должен же он был растаять так быстро! Нет, приятель, прибереги эти штучки для девочек. Со мной это точно не работает, потому что я с тобой знаком ближе, чем все эти девочки — и на эту удочку не попадусь.

Впрочем, Милт больше не улыбается: всю оставшуюся дорогу он обдумывает слова Расса так, будто тот действительно выдвинул хорошую идею (Расс даже проговаривает про себя свой монолог в поисках этой самой идеи, но так её и не находит), и кивает иногда сам себе, будто соглашаясь с чем-то.

И только выходя из машины — предварительно нервно оглянувшись по сторонам: будь его воля, он бы и за квартал вышел, лишь бы не быть замеченным с утра в одной машине с Чемберленом, будучи небритым и во вчерашней рубашке, — Расс оборачивается и сообщает очень спокойно:  
— Кстати, в ящике твоего стола полно разбитых телефонов. Да, я залез в твой стол без ордера. Ты уверен, что это не ещё одна вещь, о которой я должен знать?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Слил концовку и стыжусь!

Расс больше не возвращается к этому разговору — может показаться странным, но у него бывают дела кроме Милта. Он лишь косится иногда в его сторону, когда Чемберлен заходит в офис. Убеждается, что всё нормально. Отводит глаза. Простой алгоритм. Всё становится почти хорошо: вроде бы. Честное слово, если бы Расс знал раньше, что на Милта может так сильно повлиять всего лишь один короткий разговор — он бы не отказывался ни от одного сеанса обожаемой Милтом психотерапии. Он бы начал выворачивать перед Милтом его собственную душу гораздо раньше, и тогда, возможно, они бы не находились сейчас в том шатком равновесии, которое Расс пытается беречь всеми силами. Да, приходится признать: дел кроме Милта у него нет.  
Он честно старается — как может — быть хорошим напарником и нормальным человеком. Он не морщится от запаха одеколона Милта. Он не закатывает глаза, услышав об очередном супер-девайсе, который, ввиду отсутствия финансирования, никогда не стал бы доступен их отделению. Идя за кофе, он всегда берёт его и для Милта, отмеряя три ложки сахара в стакан холодной гадости со сливками.  
Он не спрашивает о складе разбитых телефонов в ящике стола: возможно, Милт просто занимается на досуге починкой техники. Хобби у него такое.  
Расс Эгнью никогда не был особенно хорош в психоанализе, но он абсолютно твёрдо уверен: Милту нужен тот, кто прикроет спину. Принесёт кофе. Скажет, что есть вещи, которые нельзя изменить, и что сбегать от них в захолустный городок или в мир иной — не самый лучший выход. И Расс не уверен, что он сам подходит на эту роль — но кому-то же надо. Кому-то же Милт доверять должен, раз не доверяет самому себе.

Вот только проблема в том, что Рассу он тоже не доверяет. Есть что-то странное в том, что можно закрывать человека от пуль своим телом — не всегда даже упакованным в бронежилет! — и прикрывать человека не только перед его непосредственным начальством, но и перед начальством несоизмеримо высшим, и чувствовать этого человека так тонко, как ни одна любовь всей жизни его не чувствовала… и при этом быть в постоянном ожидании ножа в спину.  
Рассу кажется, что напряжение, исходящее от Милта Чемберлена, можно пощупать руками.  
Рассу кажется, что это похоже на танец: один делает шаг вперёд, второй отступает так же на шаг.  
Расс никогда не любил танцевать.

И однажды вечером, когда офис уже почти опустел, и некому в полной мере оценить масштабы его позора, он выходит за тяжёлые стеклянные двери, пересекает холл в три шага — и заходит в ту часть офиса, где обитает Милт. Чемберлен уже отпустил секретаршу — и Расс очень глубоко внутри трусливо радуется этому: ему не хотелось бы, чтобы эта лощёная девочка (он никак не может запомнить её имя, но секретарши у Милта и так вечно меняются) смотрела на то, как он будет унижаться. А он будет. Ему и правда уже надоело.

Милт, услышав осторожные шаги, поднимает голову от бумаг и смотрит вопросительно. Расс усаживается прямо на край стола, делает глубокий вдох, как перед прыжком в воду, — и спрашивает, сам удивляясь, насколько жалобно и жалко звучит его вопрос:  
— Милт, что я делаю не так?  
— Зависит от того, что ты имеешь в виду, — Чемберлен подпирает голову рукой и — господь бог! — улыбается.  
— Что я имею в виду? Ну, очевидно, то, что я уже весь вывернулся наизнанку, но ни на миг не приблизился к тому, чтобы ты начал мне доверять. Это, в конце концов, оскорбительно. Я правда стараюсь. Я пытаюсь тебя защитить, как-то предостеречь… Ну, знаешь, это то, что обычно делают друзья.  
Милт смотрит на него широко раскрытыми глазами — но не слишком долго для того, чтобы Расс начал волноваться. Волноваться он всё равно начинает — потому что попросту не знает, как ещё отреагировать на то, что Милт делает дальше. Потому что Милт внезапно протягивает руку, цепко хватает Расса, не успевшего отшатнуться, за галстук, притягивает его к себе — и говорит очень внятно:  
— Детектив Эгнью, вам когда-нибудь говорили, что вы идиот? Расс, я не уверен, что в этой стране осталась хоть пара человек, которым я могу доверять больше, чем тебе. Ты делаешь больше, чем кто-либо другой. И я, честное слово, тебе доверяю. Не знаю, мне стоит поклясться на Библии?  
Расс нервно сглатывает. Закрывает глаза. Затем открывает их вновь. Осторожно, по одному, отцепляет пальцы Милта от своего безнадёжно измятого галстука. Переваривает, укладывает внутри себя полученную информацию. Милт, нисколько не смутившись, продолжает:  
— Расс, правда, прости меня. Я ценю всё, что ты делаешь для меня, — за кофе, кстати, тоже спасибо. Надеюсь, ты в него не плевал. Я помню, ты говорил мне тогда, что хотел бы работать со мной прежним — но я не уверен, каким именно прежним ты меня видишь. Понимаешь, в чём дело, — Милт откровенно смеётся уже в голос, и Расс не может не улыбаться ему в ответ, — Я всегда был таким выглаженным ублюдком. И все всегда считали, что агент Чемберлен, двуличная сволочь, никому не доверяет. Правда, раньше никто не пытался настолько сильно залезть мне в душу… но ты уникум, ты куда угодно залезешь. А теперь бросай всю эту чепуху — и пошли пропустим по бутылке пива. Я угощаю. Заодно расскажу, что за история с телефонами: в конце концов, это просто семейные проблемы, ничего интересного.

И Расс соглашается: разве может быть иначе?


End file.
